De compras
by Kali Cephirot
Summary: El que Joe la esté acompañando para ir de compras, y que pasen un día muy agradable juntos no lo convierte en una cita. O eso dice Francoise. (003-009)


_Y llegaste tú, y el mundo me abraz  
y llegaste tú, y el mundo se paró.  
Y llegaste tú y me sorprendió   
el poder que había en este amor  
y llegaste tú, una bendición,   
y aun recuerdo el momento en que todo pasó._

_'Y llegaste t', Sin Bandera_

**De compras.**

No era una cita.

En verdad, no lo era.

Iban por las provisiones para la semana. Era un viaje de compras, y tratar de enterarse si no había algún misterio que pudiera estar relacionado con Fantasma Negro, porque en las últimas semanas no se había escuchado nada, y Albert y Pyunma consideraban que eso podía ser peligroso. La calma antes de la tormenta y todo eso.

No era una cita. No importaba los comentarios de GB, que se había transformado para parecerse un poco a ella (misma cara, pero el cabello rubio entrecano, y un traje serio. Había estado sosteniendo una pipa del profesor Gilmore, y había fingido un pésimo acento francés) diciendo que tenían que regresar a la hora acordada. No había servido que Albert - ¡Albert, por el amor del cielo! - pareciera considerarlo gracioso. Tampoco las miradas del profesor Gilmore mientras Joe le ponía su abrigo, cómo si quisiera decirle que fueran con alguien más.

Era una suerte que Ivan estuviera en su periodo de quince días de sueño, porque si no estaba segura que les hubiera dicho que lo llevaran y habría podido interrumpir... bueno, nada, porque no era una cita.

- ¿De qué quieres tu helado, Francoise? - le preguntó con una sonrisa Joe.

- Eh... fresa, por favor. -

- Uno de fresa y uno de vainilla, por favor. - dijo el castaño al vendedor de helado.

- Claro que sí, vainilla para usted, y fresa para su linda novia. -

El cielo de medio día era sumamente interesante, decidió Francoise. No había ni una sola nube. Y súbitamente hacía mucho calor.

Aunque no pudo más que notar que tendría que pedirle al profesor Gilmore que revisara su audición. Porque aún con todo y que podía escuchar con perfecta claridad como una chica le reclamaba a su novio el haber llegado tarde a su cita del otro lado del parque, no había escuchado a Joe decir nada sobre 'no-es-mi-novia' aunque quizá era porque el vendedor era sólo un extraño, ¿y qué caso tenía corregir a alguien en una situación así?

- Aquí tienes. - le dijo Joe, entregándole el cono.

También le tendría que pedir al profesor que revisara sus ojos. Ahora estaba viendo a Joe sonrojado.

No era una cita. Joe simplemente había sido amable, y le había preguntado si quería compañía mientras hacía las compras el día anterior. Ayuda para llevar las cosas. Le gustaba ir de compras por la oportunidad de tomar un poco de aire, ser un poco más humana mientras recorría las calles. No era raro que alguno de sus amigos la ayudara - exceptuando a Ivan y GB, por supuesto. Ivan por obvias razones y GB porque terminaba escapándose para ir a ver alguna de las representaciones callejeras, dejándola a solas. - y no había ninguna razón para que esa ida de compras fuera distinta a cualquiera de las demás.

En verdad que no entendía el súbito interés de los demás en... en bueno, Joe y ella. El profesor Gilmore de repente parecía estar renuente a dejarla a solas con Joe, o se veía lloroso cuando lo hacía. Lo había escuchado mencionar varias veces "Mi niña..." cómo si ella estuviera enferma, o apunto de irse. GB había empezado a hablarle en tonos solemnes. Chang dándole más lecciones de cocina, diciendo que el amor entraba por el estómago. ¡Y Albert le había comentado de cómo había conocido a su esposa! Jet parecía más irritable, y sólo Ivan, Pyunma y Geronimo se comportaban como siempre. O casi como siempre, hubiese podido jurar que esa mañana, cuando había bajado y GB había dicho que estaba demasiado arreglada para ir sólo de compras (no lo estaba: se había puesto ese vestido azul antes... sólo que no muy seguido.) Pyunma y Geronimo habían compartido una mirada.

No era una cita. Joe y ella eran amigos, familia. Aunque claro, no tendría forma de hacer alguna comparación para mostrar porqué era que no era una cita. Cuando joven nunca había llegado a tener una , dividiendo su tiempo entre el ballet y su hermano. De hecho, casi no recordaba que le hubiera gustado algún chico cuando era joven. Sí, de vez en vez ella y Natalie reían tras bambalinas, comentado sobre alguno de los bailarines, pero usualmente esos jóvenes estaban más interesados entre sí que en ellas.

Para ser una cita tendría que haber algo más, ¿no? Es decir, ignorando que los dos estuvieran vestidos de distinta manera a como solían, que estuvieran caminando tranquilamente por el parque comiendo su helado, en un bellísimo y calmado día... eso era lo que se hacía con los amigos, ¿verdad?

Si las series de televisión tenían razón, habría alguna película de por medio. Y algo más que un helado. Eso era seguro.

- ¿No es esa la película que querías ver? - le preguntó el castaño de repente, señalando hacia el cine.

- Sí: ha recibido muy buenas críticas. -

- ¿Quieres que entremos? -

- No sé... ¿no deberíamos ir por las compras?-

- Todavía es temprano... y podríamos aprovechar que es la primera función. - dijo Joe con un leve encogimiento de hombros.

Francoise sonrió. - Tienes razón. -

Salieron dos horas después, el haber sido la primera función haciendo que fueran prácticamente los únicos en haber estado.

- ¿Y viste la cara del chico cuando ella le dijo que lo quería? -

- ¡Sí! Cómo si no pudiera creerlo... ¿pero era obvio, no crees? -

- ¡Demasiado! La forma en que ella lo veía y le sonreía... -

- ¡Él no se quedaba atrás, Joe! Siempre preguntando por ella, y ayudándola con los pequeños detalles... -

- ¡Claro que él también! - rió el cyborg. - Lástima que casi tiene que perderla para darse cuenta. ¡Pero la escena cuando la toma de la mano... ! - dijo, uniendo acción a la palabra mientras tomaba la mano de la rubia.

Ella también sonrió, los ojos verdes igual de entusiasmados.

- ¡Sí, y entonces ella le dice...! -

Era increíble el poder de separación que tenía el sentir las miradas de los demás en uno, pensó Francoise unos minutos después, luego de que tanto ella como Joe se hubieran dado cuenta que estaban en medio de la calle, con algunos curiosos viéndolos fijamente.

- Será... mejor que vayamos por las compras. - dijo el muchacho con las manos en los bolsillos. Francoise asintió.

Las cosas volvían a la normalidad a pasos agigantados, pero no supo si sentirse contenta por esto o no. En el mercado se separaron, ella para recoger las frutas y las verduras, Joe yendo por la carne, pescado y pollo (el muchacho decía que gracias a Chang tenía muy buena experiencia) y una vez pagado todo, volvieron a caminar en silencio por el atardecer del pueblo, disfrutando las risas de los niños, esa sensación de pertenecer que durante los combates podían perderse un poco.

- Ojalá esta calma pudiera durar siempre. - dijo en un suspiro.

- Algún día estoy seguro que será así. - escuchó a Joe. Al voltear a verlo, vio que estaba sonriendo. Frunció el ceño un poco.

- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan confiado en eso? -

Había algo en la sonrisa de Joe que no permitía dudas. No estaba segura de qué, pero le hizo sonreír también, y durante un segundo sintió que su corazón latía más aprisa.

- Porque es la única posibilidad real. Fantasma Negro no será para siempre: no lo permitiremos. -

- Es verdad. -

Ante la llegada inminente de su hogar, Francoise trató de no sentirse decepcionada, repitiéndose que no había razones para que se sintiera así. Ida de compras terminada satisfactoriamente, y se había incluido un helado y una película... un día muy agradable en compañía de un amigo. Y así aprenderían los exagerados de los demás.

- Eh... ¿Francoise? ¿Podrías esperar un momento? -

Se detuvo antes de abrir la puerta, volteando con una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué pasa? -

- Sé... sé que... no es nada realmente, pero pensé que quizá podría... no quería que los demás lo... es decir, no es que sea, pero tú sabes y... no es la gran cosa, pero... es para ti. - terminó Joe, viendo hacia cualquier lugar que no fuera el rostro de la francesa, sacando del bolsillo de sus pantalones una cajita blanca.

- Joe... yo...-

- Yo llevo las bolsas, no te preocupes. - terminó el chico, aún sonrojado, tomando la bolsa de sus brazos y abriendo la puerta.

Inmediatamente las voces de los demás cyborgs llenaron la casa.

- ¡Ajá! ¡Jovencito, espero que tengas una buena explicación de porqué trajiste a mi adorada Frannie media hora luego de lo acordado! -

- ¿¡Por qué tardaron tanto!? ¡Tengo hambre! -

- ¡Espero que hayan escogido bien la comida! -

Francoise abrió la cajita para soltar un pequeño "oh". Un pequeño dije, en forma de bailarina. ¿Cuándo lo había comprado?

Alzó la vista. Joe ofrecía una explicación (mucha gente, descuentos, y perder la noción del tiempo) a GB, que se había vuelto a transformar a ese ridículo disfraz de padre molesto (y llamándola Frannie: se las pagaría), mientras el profesor Gilmore parecía simplemente aliviado, pero Shimamura seguía viendo por sobre su hombro cada cierto tiempo.

Francoise sonrió, guardando la caja en su bolso, y formó con los labios 'gracias', causando que, aunque Joe centró toda su atención a GB, llamándole la atención al japonés, sonriera, un suave rubor en su rostro.

Tenía que ser la mejor no-cita del mundo.


End file.
